Tag Team
by Yamatsux3
Summary: What happens when Reborn fires a new bazooka that makes the future Tsuna appear what will happen? 8027 Fic Oneshot Smut YamamotoxTsuna


**Hey guys hope you like it sorry for any spelling the wall i kinda wanted to make up for the other story Best Morning Ever that was not one of my best works but i really hope this is better. Enjoy~  
**

* * *

_At the Sawada Residence~_

It was a normal day at Tsuna's house except that Gokudera Hayato was in Italy because his half sister Bianchi had to drag him back by force to see his and Yamamoto Takeshi were both doing homework but didn't understand most of it and gave up at question 6 because it was too and Yamamoto confessed their feeling just two weeks ago,they both done what a normal couple would usually do including sleeping and Tsuna would usually stay at each other houses everynight,sometimes at Yamamoto's and sometimes at parents are surprisingly okay with this relationship mostly everyone of them were...well except Gokudera he hated that his beloved Juudaime was dating the baseball freak but soon started to get use to it after 3 months of trying to separate them he failed miserably of course Tsuna and Yamamoto loved each to much to be broken up by stupid to the couple Tsuna and Yamamoto were putting away their stuff when Tsuna was done he walked over to his bed and sat Yamamoto was done he stood up and walked over to Tsuna and kissed him passionately.

"Ahh Yamamoto..." Tsuna moan slightly as he felt his boyfriend move down to his neck and started to suck on it then leaving a hickey then soon went back to Tsuna lips kissing him again with their tongues knotted together.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna!" a young babyish voice said loudly with slamming the door really hard causing the black haired boy to break the kiss and fall over.

"Man that hurt..." Yamamoto said as he rubbed his butt because he fell on it and it hurt like hell.

"Takeshi are you okay?" Tsuna asked concerned but then got a thumbs up from his lover notifying that he was okay.

"What the hell Reborn!" the brunet said as he turned to the young baby in a suit that was standing in the doorway.

"I have something to show you." the acrobaleno said calmly as he look a purple device.

"Isn't that the thing that the thing that Lambo uses?" Yamamoto said as he got up.

"The ten year bazooka?" Tsuna said.

"Lets find out..." Reborn smirked as he threw the ten year bazooka at Tsuna.A purple smoke appeared and now there were two Tsuna's in front of Takeshi and Reborn.

"Hey where am I." the older brunet said as he looked around the room then coming across his younger Yamamoto and then his younger self.

"Umm your..." the younger brunet said but then was soon cut off by his older self.

"Ah I'm in the past...but why is my younger self here shouldn't he be in my time." the older brunet questioned.

"Good question...Giannini modified it and i was using your younger self as a guinea pig to see what would happen." Reborn replied with ease not caring what the hell would happen.

_'B-bastard!'_ the young brunet thought.

_'Same old Reborn...' _the older brunet thought.

"Well anyways who knows how long your going to be here but...it might hours or even days,you this time wisely." Reborn said as he turned around and left leaving the three to blink at each other and were in deep silence.

"So what now?" the black haired boy started.

"I don't know but I'm staring to get hungry...hey Takeshi do you mind getting me something to eat." the older man said to the black haired boy while Yamamoto just nodded and went out the room.

"Hey hows Takeshi in the future?" the younger one started.

"Same as now except he more away now and so am I,we see each other sometimes...but we make it up for lost time." the older Decimo explained while the younger Decimo blushed as his older self talked about the Takeshi in the future.

"I guess people never change." the older man chuckled at his younger self's comment.

"Hey..." the older man started.

"What is it?" the younger boy tilted his head.

"Come here." the man said while young Decimo came soon as he got close enough he older self pulled him into a kiss and the small boy's eyes widened in surprise then forcefully broke it.

"What the hell are you doing?" the young brunet said pointing at the older man with his face really red.

"What as well have a little fun right?" the younger brunet's face got redder.

"But...!" the brunet was cut off as lips attacked him again with a hand going up his moaned slightly trying to think that this was a couldn't just believe that his older self would actually do this...could he actually be a big pervert in the future? A click came from the door revealing Yamamoto with a plate of food in his hand.

"Sorry it took..." he stopped as he dropped the plate and his jaw dropped and his eyes older Tsuna just smirked and chuckled at this reaction but the other Tsuna eyes widened also with his blush getting more intense.

"Welcome back Takeshi." the older Tsuna said as he sat Indian style and the younger one just sat up slowly with his back against the bed.

"Wha...What were you doing!" Takeshi said as he pointed to the older person.

"What can't i have a little fun?" he said with a pout then quickly turning into a smirk.

"Are you jealous Takeshi?" the older brunet said as he grabbed Yamamoto's chin.

"No...of course not!" the black haired boy trying to protest but failed miserably.

"Haha you are jealous! Oh my god!" the older man laughed making Yamamoto's cheek turn pink.

"But can you can join us." the older man connecting his lips with Yamamoto' blushed and he melted into after Tsuna broke the kiss and went over and brought Takeshi onto the bed and his younger self getting up,Takeshi moaned loudly when the younger Tsuna had placed his lips on his and the other Tsuna was teasing his nipples and sucking his neck.

"Ahh..." he moaned when both of the Tsuna grabbed his crotch and started to squeeze it. The younger brunet started to unzip Yamamoto's moaned even more when the older Tsuna licked through his boxers. The other Tsuna the younger one took off his shirt then took off Yamamoto's older one started to unbutton his shirt and took it off along with his tie. At the same time both of the Tsuna's took off the black haired boy's pants off completely with his boxer out at the same time with a powerful tug and threw them across the of them took off their pants and boxers and threw them across the room at the same direction as to where they threw Yamamoto's pants. All of them were hard and both of the Tsuna went up and to Takeshi's neck and sucked on it,Tsuna and the other Tsuna pressed their cocks against Takeshi' moaned loudly as the two Tsuna's moved down kissing the nipples then biting down on them,they soon continues kissing down. They were on their knees staring as Yamamoto's cock then to each both nodded and then continued what they were doing Takeshi lifted his head and looked at them confused but then put his head back down and moaned constantly because the younger Tsuna was using his tongue to lick up and down his length while the older one was sucking on the tip.

"Oh God!" Takeshi moaned as they soon both of their mouths went to the side of the length and started to licking up and down.

"Must be a dream come true having two of use doing this to you." the older brunet said chuckling.

"Ahhh..." Tsuna the younger one engulfed Takeshi whole causing him to moan even more loudly but was cut off by the older Tsuna.

"Too loud..." as he pressed his lips onto Yamamoto's lips once again then making him stand soon went behind him and started to inserted a finger into his ass while licking his ear.

"Ahhhhhh!" Yamamoto moaned as the second and third finger was forth finger was inserted by the younger Tsuna who was still sucking on Yamamoto's the older Tsuna thought he was ready he put the tip of his cock onto Takeshi's older brunet was going to give him a fucking of a life time.

"Ready?" the older man asked while the black haired boy nodded then was given a fatal moaned more loudly and also screamed out Tsuna's name younger Tsuna was getting jealous that his older self was getting all the attention so he decided to deep throat Takeshi.

"Oh fuck Tsuna!" he said as he finally released his semen into his lover's older Tsuna arosued seeing his younger self mouth was dripping cum came a long time after a lot and i mean a lot of harsh didn't even seem tired at that, soon after the younger Tsuna was sitting on the bed and Yamamoto was on his knees and his hands. The older Tsuna started to insert his cock again with a even more fatal thrust making the black haired boy cum right away. When he was about to scream the younger Tsuna grabbed Takeshi's head and pulled him closer to his cock.

"Suck." with on simple word Takeshi started to suck on it. The older Tsuna was giving harsh blows to Takeshi ripping his pound was deeper and more harder than the next his speed was fast. Once he found Takeshi's sweet spot he hit it constantly earning whimpers from the young swordsman. Tsuna came after a few pounds but it didn't stop him his pace stayed the same. Later the younger Tsuna came as Yamamoto started to deep throat him. As soon as Tsuna saw that Takeshi was getting tired he pulled out his cock. Takeshi was panting the most both of the Tsuna were not panting as much they just smiled at each other. Later Takeshi fainted he had got too much pleasure than he could handle. The older Tsuna and the younger one put him onto the bed and then glanced at each other again with a big smile at their faces.

_The Next Morning~_

Takeshi slowly opened his eyes as soon as he tried to get up his ass hurt like hell but got up anyways. He looked straight ahead and saw the smaller Tsuna with his pajamas on sitting in his older self's lap and the older Tsuna had his shirt unbutton and his pants zipped.

"Good Morning Takeshi!" they said in unison.

"Good Morning..." Takeshi replied back to them.

"I had fun yesterday." the older Tsuna said but Yamamoto only blushed and so did the younger Tsuna.

"Well have fun you two." the older man disappeared in a purple smoke leaving the two love birds. Soon enough Tsuna was on top of Takeshi with lustful eyes and he pressed his lips down onto Takeshi's.

"Hey Tsuna..." the black haired boy started.

"Yeah?" the brunet replied.

"Can we do this later?My ass still hurts from you and your future self teamwork on me yesterday." Takeshi said as Tsuna just sighed.

"Alright fine." Tsuna said as he put his head onto Yamamoto's chest and the tall boy's arms wrapped around the smaller boy's waist.

"I'm still tired..."

"Then lets so to sleep." Tsuna suggested then they soon both slept soundly until later that night...

* * *

**Like it? Well REVIEW PLEASE!~**


End file.
